


The Cutting Edge

by TroubleScout



Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fanart, Manip, Movie Poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubleScout/pseuds/TroubleScout
Summary: The ultimate LoVe/skate relationship. ⛸💕
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26
Collections: VM Sportsball Collection 2020, VMFF Galentine's Day Gift Exchange





	The Cutting Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayyohh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayyohh/gifts).



> A little taste of AU for one of my favorite films.  
> Happy Galentine's Day, Alyssa! I hope you enjoy! x


End file.
